


Knife Bet

by SnowWhiteKnight



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Brienne the Knife Thrower, Everyone else is getting married, F/M, Jaime has a mechanical hand, Jaime the lovely assistant/apprentice, Knife Throwing, Steampunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 04:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7152905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowWhiteKnight/pseuds/SnowWhiteKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaime won't shut up. Brienne makes a bet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knife Bet

**Author's Note:**

> Originally wrote this for the Baratheon Brothers Circus Fic, but ran out of time to post it. Just a short lil' piece.

“So Bronn and Margaery are getting married.”  _ Chnk! _

“I heard,” Brienne said, readying her next knife.  


“So are Sandor and Sansa, plus she’s pregnant.”  _ Chnk! _

“I was there when they told  _ both _ of us.”

“And Arys is planning on proposing to Arianne…”  _ Chnk! _ “That was a bit close.”

“Maybe if you stopped talking, I could concentrate better,” Brienne said, sheathing her knives. “I mean, really, all you have to do is stand there, and be quiet. What is so hard about that?”

Jaime shrugged and stepped away from the target board. “I get bored. When do I get to do stuff?”

Brienne rolled her eyes. “When you can hit the red balloon on your practice board. Have you even _been_ practicing?”

“I have.” She gave him a dubious look. “I have! I swear! I’ll bet anything on it. I can hit that balloon. Name your price.”

“Ok, if you  _ can’t _ hit it, you have to treat me to a movie marathon of  _ all _ the movies based on Tolkien’s works. That’s  _ six _ movies, I might add.” She handed him a knife. He held it carefully in his hand, testing the weight.

“Alright. And if I  _ do _ hit it? What do I get?” he asked cautiously.

“Hmm...you can have any one thing, within reason. Budget wise, size-wise, that sort of thing. If you can make an argument for it, it’ll be yours. I promise.”

“Ok, your hand in marriage,” he said boldly.

Brienne rolled her eyes. “Yeah, sure, fine. Just throw already.”

Jaime gave her a shit-eating grin, tossed the knife in the air, caught it in his mechanical hand, and deftly threw it at the balloon without looking. Brienne’s eyes went wide as the  _ POP! _ filled the room.

“Told you I was practicing! Maybe we can make it a quadruple wedding?” he said mischievously, sliding a ring on her finger as she stared at his target board.


End file.
